You're Mine
by Winters Skye
Summary: Yuri constantly told Minami that whenever they go out anywhere to 'have fun' he always ends up getting hit on. Minami never believed his friend. Not until Yuri gets overly protective one night at a nightclub. {Both aged up, implied roommate au} {one-shot}


"Why the hell do you insist on dragging me out every night?" The blond who was being dragged down the street complained.

"Because you need to lighten up sometimes Yura!" The dirty blond who was dragging his friend replied.

The boy being dragged just groaned as he was pulled along. His shoulder length blond hair was partially pulled back as to keep it out of his face. While he was wearing a black leather jacket over a tiger printed shirt. He thought that it made him seem tough, Minami knew otherwise.

Minami knew that the tough guy facade act was just that, an act. When his roommate was around something he loved he was indeed all smiles. Not grimacing like he almost always did. Yuri was intriguing like that, at least to Minami he was.

To Yuri, Minami was just a ball of sunshine that even on the darker of days he was bright and attempting to bring up the blond's mood. When they first met Yuri thought the red streak in Minami's hair was idiotic. Now, he found it just another attribute that added to how adorable Minami was. Not that he would ever admit that his roommate was adorable, no never in a million years.

"To hell with lightening up."

"Yuuuuuri please," Minami whined as he came to a stop and looked at his disgruntled friend. "For me?" Minami looked at him with the face that he knew Yuri couldn't say no to.

"Minami." Yuuri placed his hands on his hips as attitude filled his voice. "Going to a nightclub is your idea of having a good time?"

"Yes." Minami placed his hands on his hips as well and matched Yuri's stance. He attempted to keep his face serious, soon breaking and bursting out laughing.

Yuri's face soon broke into a slight smile as well, after all Minami's smiles were contagious.

"See! You do actually want to go!" Minami quickly pointed at Yuri's smile.

"No, I never said that-"

"But you're smiling!" Minami interrupted.

"You're an idiot," Yuri commented just above a whisper.

"Yura! That's mean!"

"And?" Yuri shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as the wind around them picked up.

"And, I know you're not that mean. So we're going. I've decided it!" Minami turned around to begin walking towards his destination again, as well as dragging Yuri behind him. Yuri just let out an exasperated sigh and let himself be dragged by the other blond.

~oO0Oo~

The dark city streets were illuminated as both Minami and Yuri approached the nightclub. The neon lights lit up the surrounding area and the air was slightly filled with the loud music that came from inside the building. Minami beamed with excitement as they crossed the street to stand in the short line.

Yuuri just followed, annoyed at the adventure his roommate had decided to drag him on.

"And we're here!" Minami pulled Yuri over to the line that was quickly moving, partially from the shortness of it.

"No one better hit on you tonight," Yuri grumbled as he took in the surroundings.

"No one ever hits on me, what are you talking about, Yura?" Minami took a step forward as the line moved, and turned around to look at his friend.

"Bullshit."

"Yuri! Language!"

Yuri just glared at Minami as the line continued to move forward. "You know fully well every time we come out to these places some old drunk dude decides to try and hit on you."

Minami chuckled as he made his way through the door, followed closely by Yuri. The lights inside were flashing in time to the loud, fast paced music. There were people sitting at the bar counter, some taking shots and some just talking to friends. On the main floor there were people dancing, some obscene dances that Minami never felt comfortable watching. Yuri just thought it was his innocence showing.

There were two seats open at the bar, which Minami made his way over to and sat down, leaving a seat for Yuri. Minami happily called over the bartender and asked for a cup of water, Yuri just asked for his common shot of vodka.

"Why do you insist on coming to a nightclub but never drink?" Yuri questioned as the bartender quickly returned with the beverages.

"I've never really liked alcohol, you know that." Minami took a sip of his water as he watched Yuri down his shot.

"We're currently sitting at the _bar_ and you have _water._ " Yuri motioned to the bartender to bring over another shot.

"You're done after that Yuri."

"But you're the one who told me to lighten up," Yuri sassed.

"I never said that lightening up meant getting drunk!"

"I am _Russian_. I can hold my alcohol way better than you ever could," Yuri scoffed and downed his second shot.

Minami just turned towards the dance floor with his drink in hand. "I like the atmosphere," He commented.

"Of course you would, it's a lively place, like you," Yuri sighed and faced the same way as Minami.

Every once in awhile Minami would comment on things he witnessed, but for most of the time he was just absorbed in the music and lights. Yuri watched in amazement as Minami's eyes sparkled as he watched. The older male was almost in a trance so much that he didn't realize the man walking towards them, just as Yuri predicted earlier.

"Shit," Yuri muttered under his breath, "I knew it."

The man made his way over to the bar and leaned against the counter, clearly drunk.

"You're kind of cute," the man slurred, catching Minami's attention.

"Huh? Oh thanks!" Minami beamed, his innocence clearly not noticing that the man was attempting to hit on him. Yuri noted, Minami almost always saw the good in people.

"It looks like you're looking for something. Or someone."

Yuri quickly grabbed Minami by the shoulder and turned the older male to face him.

"What is it Yura?" Minami questioned as he turned to face the other blond.

"How are you blind to this shit Minami? I already told you someone was gonna hit on you." Yuri spoke quickly under his breath. Minami was always slightly surprised whenever Yuri got into one of his protective moods.

"An-" Minami began but was quickly interrupted by Yuri who continued to speak quickly under his breath.

"So either you keep talking to this dude who wants to get in your pants or you go along with me." Yuri sent a glare at the man who was sitting just behind Minami, who just winked at him.

A look of disgust quickly overcame Yuri's face. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the man. He glared down at the man in front of him.

"Oh hey, you're not as cute but still," his words slightly slurred.

"Idiot! What's your game?!"

"I'm thinking that your friend there is kinda cute."

Minami had noticed the change in Yuri's demeanor and was slightly worried since he knew how Yuri got when he was angry. He gently tugged on Yuri's sleeve so he would take his hand out of his pocket. Minami quickly laced their fingers together, more as a way to keep him calm and Yuri under control. He almost never did anything crazy when Minami was there next to him.

"Well how about you leave!" Yuri growled as he felt Minami squeeze his hand.

"Oh, are you two together?" The unnamed man nodded towards their interlocked hands.

"YES SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE," Yuri shouted causing some heads to turn and questioning looks to be thrown his way. The man seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst of the blond in front of him. Minami just seemed surprised as he registered the words that Yuri spoke.

The man quietly stood up and backed away, scared by the younger male.

Once he was gone Yuri turned to Minami who still had a look of surprise on his face.

"Was that part of a drunken rage Yura?"

"I already told you I can handle my liquor, I'm nowhere near drunk." Yuri leaned, his back against the counter, and looked at Minami.

"You said yes."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yuri accidentally snapped, still coming down from his yelling fit. "Sorry," he quietly muttered under his breath. He knew how Minami hated when he yelled at him.

"When he asked if we were together you said yes," Minami said barely above a whisper.

"I told you just to go along with it," Yuri stated as he turned the other way to hide the blush that had appeared on his face.

Minami reached for Yuri's hand and interlocked their fingers. "I wouldn't mind that Yura…" Minami trailed off.

Yuri's face flushed more as he continued to look away from his friend and squeezed his hand. Minami just smiled and turned his attention back to the dance floor, never letting go of Yuri's hand the rest of the time they were there.

* * *

 **I hope neither Minami or Yuri were too OOC, this was written late at night after all. I was just in the mood to write some MinamixYuri. I actually really like this ship, it's one of my favorite ships now. I mean I also really like MilaxSara and the given Victuur ship. You all know that though. I hope you guys enjoyed this though!**

 **Reviews and follows are appreciated! Also posted on my Ao3- Just_A_Kawaii_Potato**


End file.
